New Beginning
by OLivertine Sykes
Summary: Hidup dengan bayang-bayang  Edward selalu membuat Bella Swan tertekan. Meski kini ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jacob sang werewolf,tapi segala sesuatu tentang Vampire itu tak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Edward seperti racun,yang telah mendarah daging


Hidup dengan bayang-bayang Edward selalu membuat Bella Swan tertekan. Meski kini ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jacob sang werewolf,tapi segala sesuatu tentang Vampire itu tak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Edward seperti racun,yang telah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Menjalari mimpinya,bahkan apapun yang dilakukannya,mengingatkannya akan pria itu. Smpai hari itu tiba,dan merubah segalanya. Perasaanya dan cintanya. Apakah Edward dan Bella benar-benar tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Story :

Langit malam itu tampak kelam. Gelap kemerahan karna mendung,yang berarti hujan akan segera turun. bunyi gemuruh di langitpun terdengar sangat dahsyat, memekakkan telinga. Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, membelai rambut panjang Bella Swan. Gadis itu menatap ke angkasa yang luas diluar jendela kamarnya. Rambut coklat ikalnya melambai-lambai diterpa sang angin.

Tak disadarinya seseorang telah berada di belakangnya. Memeluk tubuh langsingnya dngan lembut dari belakang. sedang di luar hujan mulai turun,bersamaan dengan hebatnya angin malam itu. Gadis itu segera menyadari seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Terkejut,dan bergetar. Perasaannya setiap kali sosok ini hadir secara tiba-tiba. Ya. Edward Cullen. Pria yang tak lain adalah cinta pertamanya. Seorang yang tak berasal dari darah yang sama, sosok dingin yang selalu bisa menggetarkan hatinya seperti ini. Seorang yang sedingin es. Baik tubuhnya maupun tatapannya. bahkan hembus nafasnya pun, seolah mampu membuatnya membeku.

Edward membalikkan tubuh gadis itu menghadapnya. Mendekapnya erat dengan lengan berototnya yang kokoh dan sedingin es. Membuat Bella semakin menggigil kedinginan. Sekaligus bahagia,mendapati sosok yang dirindukannya hadir. Setelah sekian lama ia menghilang entah kemana. Mata cokelat Edward yang gelap itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan gadis itu.

Hujan semakin deras. Tirai-tirai jendela kamar Bella Swan melambai-lambai dtiup angin. Hujan badai. Seperti saat pertama kali Edward menghampirinya,di saat-saat pertama kali ia menerima cinta Vampire itu. Edward mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir gadis itu. Bella memejamkan matanya. Seperti setiap kali ia berciuman dengan pria itu. Penuh perasaan. Gadis itu membalas ciuman Edward dengan penuh perasaan. Sudah lama sekali,ia tak merasakan sentuhan sedingin es dari pria itu. Tubuhnya yang dingin, juga ciumannya yang dingin,tapi selalu berhasil memabukkan gadis itu. Rasanya seperti seluruh rindunya selama ini memuncak, Bella mendekap tubuh dingin Edward dengan erat. Seakan tak ingin pria itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Seolah Banyak sekali hal tak terungkapkan yang ingin dinyatakan oleh keduanya,tapi hanya mampu menyatakannya melalui ciuman mereka.

Bella seketika tersadar, setelah beberapa kali sebuah suara memanggilnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Semua hal yang baru saja dialaminya menghilang seketika. Tak bersisa.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?", suara lembut Jacob terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bella masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menyadari bahwa smua hal yang dialaminya barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ia menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya,

"memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?", tanyanya bingung,mencoba mengubah posisinya yang sedari tadi masih tertidur,dan terduduk. Jacob mengambilkan secangkir teh hangat dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Bella menerimanya,menghirup aromanya yang wangi, dan meneguknya perlahan. Hmm. Teh favoritku,yang selalu diberikan oleh Edward. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"sejak tadi aku membangunkanmu,tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun", ujar werewolf itu menjelaskan.

"bahkan kau menggigil, dan pakaianmu basah. Kenapa kau tak menutup jendela kamarmu,kan badai diluar sangat kencang", lanjutnya sambil mengelus punggung atas Bella lembut.

Bella hanya tersenyum kecil,sedikit dipaksakan. Karena ia tak mengingat apa yang terjadi, hanya sentuhan dingin Edward yang masih membekas di tubuhnya. Membuatnya mrasa bahwa Edward benar-benar menemuinya tadi.

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu", sahutnya sambil mengangkat pundak. Jacob menatapnya lembut,

"mungkin kau kehujanan semalam, jadi kau pingsan dan sedikit demam. Tapi sekarang kau sudah membaik aku rasa", jawab pria itu.

Jacob sangat perduli,pikirnya dalam hati. Ia juga pria yang sangat baik, selalu ada saat Bella dalam keadaan apapun. Bella tersenyum lembut menatap pria itu.

"trimakasih Jacob.", ujarnya pelan yang dibalas senyuman oleh pria itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi Bella dan Charlie,ayahnya. Karena malam ini adalah malam dimana hubungan nyz dan manusia serigala itu akan diresmikan. Ya. Malam ini adalah hari pertunangan Bella dan Jacob.

Gadis cantik itu sedang bingung mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya. Menentukan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti malam."huft",dengusnya kesal. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia sibuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya,dipesta pertunangannya. Harus diakuinya ia sangat gugup. Meskipun ini ke dua kalinya ia bertunangan. Dengan Edward Cullen yang kandas, dan sebentar lagi Jacob. Pria yang mencintainya sejak dulu.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menetralisir pikirannya yang kacau, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Belum Iama gadis itu tertidur,Jacob,pria yang akan bertunangan dengannya nanti malam. Masuk dan duduk disisi tempat tidur Bella. Membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"Jacob?",tanyanya saat melihat wajah tampan Jacob yang tersenyum menatapnya ,"ada apa?".

Jacob hanya tersenyum singkat. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuat Bella luluh setiap kali melihatnya. Senyum yang juga membuatnya ingin belajar mencintai pria itu setelah stengah tahun Edward lenyap,seperti pria itu mencintainya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan kekasihku ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", jawabnya kemudian,sambil menggeser duduknya,lebih dekat dengan Bella. Tatapannya masih lurus pada gadis itu,membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"aku hanya.. sdikit gugup", sahut Bella tertawa pelan. Jacob sangat menyukai tampang gadis itu saat tersipu seperti ini. Selalu.

Tangan kekar Jacob menyentuh punggung tangan Bella,dan menggengamnya lembut. Mata coklat gelapnya menatap gadis itu dalam.

"aku janji akan membahagiakanmu Bella.. lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan Vampire sialan itu sekalipun", ujarnya meyakinkan Bella. Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan pria itu. Ia bahagia. Tapi disisi lain ia tak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak. Di hatinya yang terdalam,ada sebuah ruang kosong yang paling tersembunyi,hanya bisa diisi oleh seseorang yang belum benar-benar dilupakannya. Edward Cullen.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dpikirkan gadis itu, Jacob meraih kedua lengan rapuh Bella. Ia menatap mata coklat gadis itu lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Bella bisa merasakan hangat nafas werewolf dihadapannya itu. Ia ragu-ragu ketika Jacob semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi tak menolak ketika pria itu menciumnya. Jacob menciumnya lembut, seakan ingin mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai Bella,betapa ia ingin melindunginya,dan sekaligus merindukan ciuman pertama mereka di kutub saat keluarga besar Cullen hendak berperang melawan Volturi. Semua ingatan masa lalu mereka terulang dibenak Bella dan Jacob. Tanpa disadarinya,Bella menikmati apa yang dilakukan Jacob. Tubuhnya tak menolak sama skali, mungkin ini saatnya untuk membuang jauh-jauh Edward Cullen dari ingatannya.

"believe me Bella", bisik Jacob di sela ciumannya, sbelum kemudian menciumnya itu tersenyum bahagia. Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa lebih dalam bagi Bella. Terlebih saat ia menyadari, ciuman Jacob kali ini membuatnya berdebar, dan sebuah perasaan mulai muncul. Ia tak lagi membatasi apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya. Ia tak ingin moment ini berakhir.

Di sisi lain,

"Apakah kita benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk berpisah Bella Swan.. " mata sedingin es itu menguning tajam.

-TBC- 


End file.
